Silently Dreaming
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Have you ever just laid it out in the open that you like someone and they don't listen. Alvin knows your pain.Oneshot


**A/N: Okay, so it's spring break and I'm gonna pop out a couple of stories. I feel really bad about being on such a long hiatus… So, let's begin!**

**Silently dreaming**

Eleanor moaned, sweat dripped down her neck. The beads tickled her as they ran down her skin. She mustered the strength to wipe some of the sweat off. She felt his hand rub her in the small of her back. Her back arched in response and she kissed his neck. He smiled and bit her ear lightly. She gasped and pulled back from him lightly and he pulled her back into him, their hips connecting. She pushed him off of her.

"Stop!" She yelled at him. Eleanor looked at him as he stared back into her eyes incredulously

"But, I thought this is what you wanted?" He asked her. She shook her head and came back closer to him. She cautiously wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned up and kissed his lips gently. She felt him smile and her weight being pushed back and onto the bed. She smiled as she felt his body press against his. She could feel him through his shorts.

"Someone's a little excited." She said. She rocked her hips from side to side. He issued a small moan in pleasure and kissed her neck. She pulled his chin and brought his face back to her lips. They kissed passionately. She slid her hand down his pants, the elastic of his shorts tickling her wrist. She rubbed her fingers back and forth over top of his boxers. She felt him shudder and he wrapped his arms around her tighter and she felt him shimmying himself out of his shorts and she felt cold air hit her back as he slid her shirt up and over her head. Eleanor kissed him again and smiled nervously as he unclipped her bra and pushed himself back so her breasts could gently fall from their resting places. He smiled and ran his hands down the front of her chest, scraping his hand on her soft delicate nipples.

She giggled lightly and he nestled his chin in the crook of her neck, kissing the flesh between the shoulder and neck. His kisses ran from her shoulder and quickly down to her chest. She moaned and he slid his hand down her pants, he felt her thong and slid that down with one finger and she felt herself grow warm and wet. She moaned again as he pulled her pants down and they connected. He penetrated her and she had to keep from screaming. He did it again, over and over until they both reached their peak and once finished, they cuddled together. After several long moments Eleanor finally looked up at him and asked. "Alvin, how did this happen?"

***One Week Ago***

Eleanor shut her locker and jumped as she saw Alvin standing beside her suddenly. "Ahhh!" She screamed as she pummeled him with her book. "Don't do that!" She yelled at him. He blocked the book as best he could and stood up straight, brushing himself off as he stood up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He told her. Eleanor cocked an eyebrow and stared at him.

"You're apologizing, that means you want something." She said as she started to walk to class, Alvin followed her and walked beside her.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." He told her, wrapping an arm around her. Eleanor shrugged it off of her.

"Let's cut to the chase Alvin, what do you want?" Eleanor asked, she stopped in the hallway and turned to look straight at him. Alvin smiled at her and pulled something out from his pocket, it was actually two somethings, tickets. She looked at him. "What are those?" She asked. He chuckled.

"They're tickets to a movie, I figured you and I could go watch a chick flick together." Alvin said to her with a smile.

"No thanks Alvin, you're not exactly the guy I'd want to see a chick flick with, now I have to go to class so, run along to gym." She told him as she turned and strutted into her science class. Alvin watched her, her hips moving back and forth as she walked away.

*******

Eleanor left her class and rubbed her eyes, she had fallen asleep somewhere between cell division and the reproductive process of bacteria. She walked to her locker, the lunch bell had rang and her stomach hurt, she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. She opened her locker slowly and when she got it open she shoved her science books in and closed it, jumping again as Alvin appeared there. "Alvin! What the hell?!" She screamed, smacking his arms several times.

"Ow, stop, stop!" He cried, trying to defend himself. She stopped and rubbed her hand. He smiled at her and she glared at him. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to get some lunch with me?" He asked her, Eleanor saw something different in his eyes but wasn't exactly able to determine what it was.

"No, I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow. I promised Brittany I'd sit with her so she could fix my hair all "Nice like" today." Eleanor told him with a smile. She reached up and patted his face gently. Alvin's skin was raised with goose bumps as her hand connected with it. Eleanor smiled and turned, walking away towards the cafeteria. Her hips were strutting again and Alvin stared at her as she walked away and barely noticed her wave over one shoulder at him before the doors closed.

***The Following Day***

Eleanor closed her locker again and looked around to see if Alvin was waiting behind the locker, she sighed and shut it. She heard a small clang as Alvin pushed himself onto the locker next to her. "Hey Ellie." He said with a smile.

"Oh, hello Alvin." She said back, she started walking to the cafeteria and he quickly followed in toe like Toto following Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. "You wanted to sit together today right?" She asked as they walked into the cafeteria, the normal room that usually was louder than a war zone became absolutely silent after the two entered the door together. Eleanor looked around confused and walked to get her tray. Alvin followed behind her and the silence quickly filled once again with the buzzing of whispers and gossip. Alvin grabbed a tray and grabbed a cheeseburger and a small carton of milk while Eleanor grabbed a salad and a bottle of water. The both paid and walked to a table to sit with their family.

"It's nice of you two to finally join us." Brittany said as she took a small bite from her salad and looked at herself in her compact. Simon sighed and she smiled at him. "What's the matter sweetie?" she asked him. They had been dating for two years now.

"Just once I wish you'd let those two alone." He said as he stood and took his tray away. Eleanor shrugged and started eating her salad; she pulled her Itouch out and plugged her headphones in. She pulled up the Wicked soundtrack and put on the song 'Popular'. She danced in her seat as the music started.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than i,__  
__and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i?__  
__my tender heart tends to start to bleed.__  
__and when someone needs a makeover,__  
__I simply have to take over!__  
__I know I know exactly what they need!_

Eleanor didn't take notice of Alvin looking at what song she was listening to; she closed her eyes and munched away on her salad.

_  
__and even in your case,__  
__though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,__  
__don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!__  
__Follow my lead,__  
__and yes indeed, you will be...___

_POPULAR! You're gonna be popular!__  
__I'll teach you the proper ploys,__  
__when you talk to boys,__  
__little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!__  
__I'll show you what shoes to wear!__  
__How to fix your hair!__  
__Everything that really counts to be...___

_POPULAR! I'll help you be popular!__  
__You'll hang with the right cohorts,__  
__you'll be good at sports,__  
__know the slang you've got to know.__  
__So let's start,__  
__'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!___

_don't be offended by my frank analysis,__  
__think of it as personality dialysis,__  
__now that I've chosen to become a__  
__pal, a sister and advisor,__  
__there's nobody wiser!__  
_

Alvin took notes as she started to dance in her seat, she started rocking back and forth to the beat of the music, he noticed the way her hair swayed and how she rocked her entire body back and forth.

_Not when it comes to...___

_POPULAR! I know about popular.__  
__And with an assist from me,__  
__to be who you'll be,__  
__instead of dreary who you were...uh, are.__  
__There's nothing that can stop you,__  
__from becoming popular... lar...___

_la la, la la!__  
__We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!___

_When I see depressing creatures,__  
__with unprepossessing features,__  
__I remind them on their own behalf__  
__to - think - of__  
__celebrated heads of state,__  
__or specially great communicators!__  
__Did they have brains or knowledge?__  
__Don't make me laugh!___

_They were POPULAR!__  
__Please! It's all about popular.__  
__It's not about aptitude,__  
__it's the way you're viewed,__  
__so it's very shrewd to be,__  
__very very popular like ME!___

_(Spoken)__  
__why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful!___

_ELPHABA:___

_I, I have to go...___

_GALINDA:___

_you're welcome...___

_and though you protest,__  
__your disinterest,__  
__I know clandestinely,__  
__you're gonna' grin and bear it!__  
__Your new found popularity!__  
__ah!___

_La la, la la!__  
__You'll be popular!__  
__Just not quite as popular as ME!_

Eleanor smiled and finished her salad quietly. She wrapped her headphones around her Itouch and tucked it away in her pocket before heading off to class. Brittany caught Alvin staring at Eleanor's hips and her gait as she left. He'd pay for it later.

***Three days later***

Eleanor sat in her car after school, she shuffled her books around in the back seat and turned back to buckle in, only to be greeted by Alvin's face smiling back at her. "Holy Fuck!" she screamed as she fell backwards in her seat. Alvin opened the door in alarm.

"Eleanor are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and rubbed the back of her head. She sat up and blushed. Alvin and her were less than a foot apart, their faces even closer. Eleanor turned, but Alvin leaned in. Luckily Alvin was able to recover before she could see him. "Umm… I was just checking to see if maybe you wanted to do something later?" Alvin asked

"Sorry Alvin, I can't hang with you guys tonight, I have a project due tomorrow and I haven't even begun to start it." Eleanor told him as she fished for her keys in her purse. Alvin took a step back and frowned.

"I meant just…" Alvin tried to say before Eleanor shut the door. He turned and walked away. He watched her as she pulled out and drove down the road.

***Two hours ago***

Eleanor threw another text book across the room. "This project is so stupid!" She screamed. Her psychology teacher wanted her to construct a diorama of the human brain and things were not going too smoothly for Eleanor. She began to start drawing the base sketch again, but she kept getting distracted by some noise from outside, she tried to block it out but the she recognized the tune. She opened the window and looked down. She stared directly into Alvin's face. He held aloft a cd player. She stared intently as he sang.

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me to tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me!_

She giggled as he finished the passage and climbed out her window; she slid down the tree and stood right in front of him. She cleared her throat and motioned for him to let her take the girl part

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine.  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed the border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast.  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine._

Alvin smiled and stepped closer to her. He set the CD player on the ground and walked close to her.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell._

They wrapped their arms around each other tightly and Alvin smiled. Eleanor welcomed his warmth in the cool evening

_Every moment as long as mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
say there's no future  
for us as a pair  
and though I may know  
I don't care!_

Elenor felt herself being swept away by the music and then realized she was being carried and it was by Alvin, straight up to her room. He pushed the door open and they stood in each other's arms, finishing the song

_Just for this moment  
As long as your mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you-oo  
as long as you're mine!_

Alvin looked into her eyes deeply and smiled.

_  
What is it?_

Eleanor blushed and put her hand gently on his face.

_  
It's just for the first time I feel... wicked._

Eleanor looked at Alvin as he stepped back from her. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" She asked him. Alvin chuckled.

"I've been trying, you keep avoiding it. But now that it's out in the open." He said as he pulled her in tight. He kissed her neck, she gasped in surprise.

***Now***

Alvin looked down at her and hugged her tightly again, "I don't think I need to tell that story again, you can just dream about it." He told Eleanor as she closed her eyes.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please review. And be on the lookout for the new Simonette that will be here soon.**


End file.
